Just Wanna Be Close
by XnobodycaresX
Summary: She just wanna be close…but why did He turn away? She knew that He will never really love Her…but the question is, does He even like Her?


**January 4, 2010**

**1:00 pm**

* * *

**Wanna be close**

XnobodycaresX

_I just wanna be close…but why you turn away? I know that you will never love me…but the question is, do you even like me?---_

* * *

_Get lost. And don't bother me anymore._

it hurts. It's as if my heart was being taken away. How could he say those things to me? And with all that, how could he say it straight to my face. It was a joke, wasn't it?

It's useless! Who am I talking with? No one! And no one can answer me.

Get lost huh? As if I will.

Ding!

Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for class.

-

"Good morning Mikan!"said the voice as I entered the room. I turned around to face the blonde boy smiling at me. With those blushing cheeks.

"Same here Ruka."I then proceeded to my seat which is beside that jerk. I found him sleeping. Or to say it correctly, he's avoiding me. What a complete jerk.

"Uhmm..Mikan. Can you please ask Natsume if his going to participate with the group activity?"Yuu asked me. no way in hell I would talk to him.

"I think the jerk heard it."with that I left. But I didn't fail to notice his head jerked up as I walked away. I knew he wasn't asleep.

Need to breathe fresh air. I walked to the lobby and took a sit at the side of the stairs.

"Emo huh?"I heard a voice.

"Nuh-uh! just need some air. What do you want?"he took a sit beside me without asking if it's okay with me. Another jerk eh.

"Is it wrong beside the girl you admire?"he asked teasingly. The nerve.

"Whatever Ruka!"I glared at him and looked away quickly.

i remembered the time Ruka confessed to me. that was the same day Natsume told those stupid words straight from his eyes --- face I mean.

These boys are driving me crazy.

To tell you honestly, I admire Ruka. But to say I like him is too much. I admire him because his nice. An exact opposite from his best buddy, Natsume. Although I'm closer with the pervert. If teasing you everyday means you're close that is. Unlike Ruka who's stuttering when talking to me. He's shy I think.

But I couldn't hate that guy. Though he's rude to me.

We're close…I think.

But now..

"_Hey Nat. let's buy food. I wanna eat."she jumped happily and took the place beside the lad._

"_I don't want to."he said boredly._

"_But I want to. So you're coming with me."she pulled the lad only to be slapped on her arms._

"_Why you're always clinging to me?"he asked intently looking at her. she too, looked at him with eyes widened._

"_Nat-"we both turned to the voice who called. Ruka smiled at her._

"_Get lost. And don't bother me anymore."he said looking at her and walked away._

"_Was that hurt I saw in his eyes?"she thought._

Get lost. And don't bother me anymore.

I wanted to ask him why. But I know he won't answer. He's not that type of person to bother answering. For that whole day, my mind was floating.

"_Mikan, where's Natsume going to?"he asked as he came to me._

"_I don't know. I really don't know."I answered still shocked from what I heard. I wanted to break down. It's as if my whole body was ripped into pieces._

"_You alright Mikan? I wanted to tell you something but I guess you're not feeling well."he was concerned. _

"_No, I'm okay. What do you want to say then?"I asked him trying to regain my composure. I heard him talking but everything he said seemed to be so hard to comprehend. My mind was still bothered from what had happened. Then there was silence. I didn't notice that he was already done talking._

_I looked at him. "What were you saying again?"I asked weakly._

"_I like you."my eyes widened for the second time. He must be kidding me. _

"_Ah. I'm sorry. I—"I said dumbfoundedly. _

"_Don't worry. You don't need to answer. I just wanted to tell you."he ruffled my hair and smilingly walked away._

All that happened at the same day.

"Mikan?"that brought me back to my senses. I forgot that I wasn't alone.

"Yep?"i said boredly without looking at him.

"Is there something happened between you and Natsume? You were distant from each other these past days. You usually get into a fight with him but nothing serious. I think there's something between you two."

"You noticed?"I chuckled. "I don't know with him. But don't worry, there's nothing serious with it." Lie. Pfft. It's useless to say to you cause you can't do something bout it.

I heard him sigh. "I guess I'm the reason behind it."he whispered though it still reached me.

I looked at him confusingly. As I looked at him, I noticed pair of eyes looking at us behind him. When I looked clearly at who was it, I saw crimson orbs. But he looked away when he felt that I was looking.

Natsume.

"Do you want to eat?"he offered me his hands as he stood up.

"Hamburger."I grabbed his hand and stood up. I took my hand away and chuckled when I heard him groan.

"As you wish it, my love."he was smiling happily as we walked to the cafeteria. I just contented myself as to seeing him happy.

I saw him as we passed. I gave him a questioning angry look as he was staring at me sadly and looked away.

I guess it can't be helped then.

Someday, I'll corner him and torture him with questions that are bothering me.

Liking him from afar Is all I can do.

For now.

* * *

This story is actually something based from my true experience. I wasn't planning to write it and post it here but POOF! Here it is now. Err..i was the Mikan in here. Let's keep it as a secret okay? Haha x)

Please review everyone!

It would be a very advance birthday girt for me!

And suggestions are allowed as to what will happen next.

If there's still next!

Thank you everyone.

And also read my other stories!

A happy 2010 to all of you!x]]


End file.
